whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Phantasm (WTO)
Phantasm is one of the primary thirteen Arcanoi from Wraith: The Oblivion. Those who use the abilities of Phantasm can manipulate dreams and create illusions. Much like Keening, the arts of Phantasm have no especially great merit in the Shadowlands other than their artistic side. Users of Phantasm, with their ability to create elaborate, fantastic dreams in the dead as well as the living are treasured by those seeking entertainment in an otherwise dreary existence. In fact, troupes of Sandmen performing their plays and shows are one of the more established, legal means of amusement for wraiths. However, those who think Phantasm can only be used for artistic endeavors are quite wrong. Phantasm can also be used to create elaborate illusions that are extremely convincing, and for this some realize that Sandmen are not as shallow as they appear. In addition, in first and second edition, those who practice Phantasm have another extraordinary ability: the power to bring living people, in the form of dreams, into the Shadowlands. Quick brought to the Shadowlands in this way may interact with the world of the dead as any wraith would be able to, including being attacked. In most cases, a dreamer who suffers too much damage in the Shadowlands drifts back to their unharmed body. In extreme cases, a powerful Sandman can cause them serious mental or physical damage. The most obvious problem with a poor use of Phantasm are nightmares. However, Shadows have been known to overtake a Sandman’s abilities and use them to their benefit in certain cases. Basic Abilities *'Sleepsense': A Sandman can tell when a mortal has reached REM sleep. Standard Powers First / Second Edition * Elysia: A Sandman may pull a sleeper’s soul from their body. * Lucidity: A Sandman may tweak or alter the dreams of a mortal. * Dreams of Sleep: A Sandman may bestow sleep and dreams on a wraith. * Phantasmagoria: A Sandman can create detailed, highly-convincing illusions. * Agon: A Sandman may rip a mortal’s soul from their body. 20th Anniversary Edition Basic abilities were dropped in the 20th anniversary edition. The standard powers of Phantasm are the same as previous editions, with the following exceptions, which replace the skills of the same level or where noted. * Sleepsense: A Sandman can observe a mortal or Slumbering wraith's dreams, and can tell what stage of sleep a mortal has reached. * Dreamweaver: This is essentially the same as Lucidity. * Morphean Embrace: This is essentially the same as Dreams of Sleep. Alternate Powers * Cognizance: A Sandman can guard themselves against another using Phantasm. * Conclave: A Sandman may have a communal dream with other Sandmen. * Lingua: A Sandman can communicate through a dream, regardless of language. * Inspire: A Sandman may inspire a mortal to create a work of art that reflects the Sandman. * Mending: A Sandman may get a mortal's body to heal itself. * Incubus: A Sandman can drain energy from a mortal as Pathos. * Oneirataxia: A Sandman can stop a mortal from dreaming. * Supplant: A Sandman may place a mortal soul in the body of another mortal until they awaken. Wraith: The Great War Phantasm abilities during the Great War are the same as the basic abilities and standard powers with the following exceptions, which replace the skills of the same level or where noted. * Sift: A Sandman can determine how deeply a mortal is sleeping, and can observe their dreams. Replaces Sleepsense. * Dream Canvas: A Sandman can make several dreams into one big dream. * Dream Cloak: A Sandman creates a cloak from the stuff of dreams, making them hypnotic to any observers. 20th Anniversary Edition The 20th anniversary edition introduces the initiate arts, a set of Phantasm abilities available to members of the Sandmen's Guild with sufficient standing. * Dreamreading: A Sandman can discern a dream's meaning. * Dream Sequence: A Sandman can cloud the mind of a mortal who's seen through the Fog, convincing them it was a dream. Powerful Sandmen can use this power to convince a supernatural they didn't see something they did. * Deep Slumber: A Sandman may get a wraith's body to heal itself. * Tableau of Terror: A Sandman can create an illusion that induces extreme fear in those who see it. * Oneirataxia: This version of Oneirataxia allows a Sandman to prevent a mortal from sleeping, prevent a wraith from Slumbering, stop a sleeper from waking up, or stop a mortal from dreaming. References * * * Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary